


First Impressions Could Be Better

by HanaHimus



Series: Poly Ships Universe Alteration [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, This is also technically the setup for Hanamiya/Himuro/Murasakibara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First, Himuro Tatsuya loses his boyfriend in the crowd, then he loses his phone. Luckily for him, Hanamiya Makoto found both of them (though if this luck was good or bad was debatable).</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions Could Be Better

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to write how this ship that's destroying my life happens in this UA so

Himuro Tatsuya walked with his team down the hallway after the end of the final match, whistling a bit to himself. He had to say he was glad he’d made up with his little brother and that Kagami had in fact won. 

Too bad for him, being so deep in thought about that made him lose track of Murasakibara. He glanced around, trying to spot the nearly unmissable giant head, only to see nothing.

“Have you guys seen Atsushi?” He asked, glancing around a bit more.

“No,” Fukui replied, “You said you’d keep an eye on him. You better find him or the bus’ll leave him behind.”

“Well, alright,” Himuro replied, “Could I have some help finding him?”

“Your boyfriend, your problem.”

“Gee, thanks guys,” Himuro sighed, “Just try to keep the bus from leaving, okay? I’ll go try and hunt him down.”

\--------------------------------------

Murasakibara Atsushi decided that he was indeed not going to find Akashi or Kuroko wandering this way and that he was lost. He wandered a bit further, hoping to find one of his teammates(he’d prefer Himuro though, seeing as he never yelled at him).

It didn’t take long for that to become a lost cause, though and he decided to instead ask a nearby stranger to help him. He grabbed onto the edge of a boy who walked by him’s jacket, pulling the person closer to him.

“Who the--” The boy turned, frowning at the giant after realizing eye level wouldn’t work, “What do you want?”

“I’m lost.”

“What am I supposed to do about that?” He asked, trying to pull away, only for the other to drag him back.

“Help me find my team, we’re supposed to go back to Akita soon,” Murasakibara replied, “There gonna leave me if I can’t find them.”

“I can't help you, call them or something.”

Murasakibara frowned, seeming to think for a moment, “What’s your name?”

“Why does that matter?” The guy asked, “Just call your teammates already--”

“I will when you tell me your name.” The giant replied, cutting the shorter boy off.

“I--fine, I’m Hanamiya Makoto, now let me go and--”

“No, help me.” Murasakibara replied, once again cutting Hanamiya off.

“I don’t have the time to help you,” Hanamiya replied, “Now let go of my jacket.”

“I’ll tell you what Muro-chin looks like and we can fine Muro-chin,” The taller boy said, “It’s not gonna take long.” 

“I’m not--”

“He’s short, he has black hair like yours and it covers one of his eyes,” Murasakibara began, ignoring Hanamiya’s attempt to speak, “His eyes are grey, and he has a mole under the one that isn’t covered, and--”

“Atsushi!” A voice called through the crowd, “Atsushi where are you?”

“Is that the Muro-chin guy you were talking about?” Hanamiya asked, pointing towards the boy calling out the name, “He’s looking for someone, though I wouldn’t call him short.”

“That is Muro-chin and he is short,” The giant replied, “You just don’t know that cause you’re tiny.”

“Atsushi, there you are!” Himuro exclaimed, running over to the giant, “I was worried--Atsushi, what are you doing?”

“I was lost and I needed to find you, so I asked him to help me.” The giant replied.

“And who exactly is he?” Tatsuya asked, “Do you know him or did you bother a stranger?”

“He’s a stranger, but I didn’t know anybody around,” Murasakibara said, “Besides I asked his name and it’s….something with “Miya” in it.”

“Atsushi…we’re leaving,” Himuro sighed, turning to look at Hanamiya, “I’m sorry about my boyfriend’s behavior, you probably won’t be seeing him again, though, unless you live in Akita or play basketball.”

“Muro-chin, you talk too much, let’s go.” The giant whined, grabbing Himuro by the arm and beginning to drag him away, patting Hanamiya’s head as he passed, “Bye, bye.”

Hanamiya shook his head, “Weirdo,” He went to turn and continue walking, only to see a phone laying on the ground. He was pretty sure he’d have noticed the phone if it’d been there before, and with a shrug picked it up, if that guy who’d come running up really meant it when he said they could run into each other at a basketball match, he could just give it to him then.

\--------------------------------------

Himuro yawned, leaning his head onto Murasakibara’s shoulder, “Do we have cell service right now, Atsushi?”   
The giant mumbled something akin to a yes and Himuro chuckled, reaching into his pocket for his phone, only to find nothing. He frowned, reaching into his other pocket. still finding his phone missing.

“Hey, Atsushi, lemme borrow your phone.” Himuro sighed, “I need to call Taiga, and I can’t find my phone.”

“Did Muro-chin lose his?” The purple haired boy asked, handing the phone to his boyfriend.

“Looks like it, I’m going to have Taiga see if they found it at the stadium or something,” Himuro replied, going to dial his number and freezing, “Do you think that Taiga and your old teammate would be together right now?”

“Probably,” Murasakibara replied, “I bet they’re celebrating.”

“Well, then I’ll call Kuroko-kun, he’s more likely to answer a call from your phone than Taiga is,” Himuro laughed, “Let’s just hope he’s not too busy to pick up.”

\--------------------------------------

“Hello?” Kuroko asked, answering the phone upon seeing his old teammates name, “What do you need, Murasakibara-kun?”

“Hello, this actually isn’t Atsushi!” The voice on the other end laughed, “It’s Himuro, could you give Taiga the phone, I need to speak with him and he wouldn’t answer if I called.”

“Sure.” Kuroko replied, tapping Kagami on the shoulder, “Kagami-kun, it’s your brother.”

“How did Tatsuya get your number?” Kagami asked, taking the phone and holding it up to his ear.

“He’s calling from Murasakibara-kun’s phone.” Kuroko replied, turning back to the rest of the group.

“Hey, Tatsuya, what’s up?” Kagami asked, turning a bit to the side.

“Look, I think my phone fell out of my pocket at the Winter Cup today,” Himuro began on the other end, “If you could, maybe check the lost and found there tomorrow, see if you see it.”

“Someone probably picked it up in the stadium if you left it just laying there on the ground,” Kagami replied, “So it probably won’t be there.”

“Then call it for me, see if anyone picked it up,” Himuro said, his annoyance clear, “If no one answers at least go check. If someone does answer, find out who they are, where they live, and see when I can come pick it up.”

“Alright, I’ll call this number back when I have information, bye Tatsuya.” Kagami mumbled, hanging up before his brother could say anything, “Kuroko, I’m just gonna use your phone to call Tatsuya’s see if I can figure out where it is.”

“If you have to,” Kuroko replied, “I mean you have your own--”

“Thanks,” Kagami said, dialling the number, it didn’t take long for someone to pick up, “Hey there, I’m calling about my brother’s phone. The fact you answered tells me you have it.”

“Is that so?” The voice said and Kagami frowned, it was a familiar voice...though not in a good way.

“Yeah, uh one sec,” He mumbled,  only to throw the phone at Kuroko, “Talk to the person for me.”

“Kagami-kun, you can’t be serious,” Kuroko sighed, seeing the look on Kagami’s face, “Hello? Who is this, Kagami-kun needs to know for his brother, I believe.”

“Oh come on, he couldn’t figure out my voice?” The person on the other line asked with a chuckle.

“...I see,” Kuroko said, recognizing the voice, “That’s all I needed to know.” Without another word he hung up, looking at his best friend, “Kagami-kun, your brother should just forget about his phone.”

“Why? Who has it, the Yakuza?” Kagami asked, drawing the attention of the rest of his teammates.

“No, but he should still give up on it.” Kuroko replied.

“Did one of your old teammates find it?” Riko asked, “Akashi-kun, maybe?” The headshake told them that wasn’t right.

“Aomine or Midorima?” Izuki asked, which also earned a no.

“Kise?” Hyuuga asked, “I can see why you’d want him to avoid someone so cheery.”

“That’s still not it.” Kuroko replied.

“Here, let me take a guess!” Kiyoshi laughed, “Uh...this is a really silly guess, but Hanamiya!”

When Kuroko didn’t even nod in reply everyone realized that’s exactly who it was.

“Oh my god, Tatsuya needs to get that phone back!” Kagami exclaimed, “Who knows what kind of personal stuff is on there!”

“That’s true enough,” Kuroko said, “Here, I’ll make the call since we all know you’d be too loud about it.”

\--------------------------------------

Himuro was startled awake when Murasakibara began poking his cheek, “Muro-chin, Kuro-chin wants to talk to you.”

“Huh? Alright,” Himuro mumbled, taking the phone from his boyfriend, “Hello?”

“Hello Himuro-kun, you’re phone is with Hanamiya Makoto,” Kuroko said, “I’d have had Kagami-kun tell you, but he needs to calm down.”

“Alright, and when can I pick up my phone from this Hanamiya?” Himuro asked, sitting up straight.

“I don’t know, I’d say just go to his school as soon as you can,” Kuroko replied, “Before you ask, his school is Kirasaki Daiichi.”

“Alright thank you.” Himuro replied, “Well, if that’s it--”

“Tatsuya! Tell me when you plan on going so I can go with you!” Kagami suddenly yelled through the phone, making the half of the bus that heard it jump, “Just call me first!”

Before Himuro had a chance to reply, the giant took the phone from him, “I heard you, that’s too loud,” He whined into the phone, “And I’ll go with Muro-chin wherever we’re going.”

“You do know where you’re going, right?” Kagami asked, “You know it’s Kirasaki Daiichi and you know what they’ve done, right?”

“They hurt people they play against,” Murasakibara said in a matter of fact tone, “But we won’t be playing them in basketball.”

“Still, for all you know they could try something!” Kagami exclaimed.

“If they do, I’ll crush them.” The purple haired boy yawned, “Now I’m gonna hang up on you, I’m tired.”

Before the redhead could reply, Murasakibara had ended the call and pulled Himuro closer, “Atsushi, what are you doing?”

“I’m tired and wanna sleep,” The giant replied, “But I wanna hold something, you’re all I’ve got.”

“Oh, alright then,” Himuro chuckled, laying his head on the taller boy’s shoulder, “We’re gonna have to figure out a way to Kirasaki Daiichi sometime soon, though, huh?”

“Yeah, but I’m too tired to think about that right now, bother me about it later.” The giant yawned and Himuro couldn’t help but give one last chuckle before dozing off.

\--------------------------------------

“Here we are, Atsushi,” Himuro hummed, “Kirasaki Daiichi...I can see why it’s a school for the upper class.”

“Just cause it’s big?” The other boy asked.

“No, that’s not it,” Himuro laughed, “Now, just to figure out how to find this Hanamiya Makoto fellow…”

“That’s the guy who I wanted to help me before,” The giant said, “I think.”

“Well, then if you remember his face you can point him out,” The black haired boy replied, “Since I doubt school can be in session much longer we can duck into the school when we start to see kids file out.”

“Why the gym?” Murasakibara asked with a yawn.

“When you were on the phone with Taiga you made it sound like he was on some sort of team, at least that’s how I took it,” He replied, “Since Taiga knows about him I’m guessing he plays basketball.”

“Muro-chin’s too smart about things,” Murasakibara whined, “When do their classes end?”

“I don’t know, Atsushi, we just have to wait.” Himuro sighed, “It shouldn’t take too long.”

Indeed, as soon as Himuro said that the bell rung and students began shuffling out the door, “Alright, Atsushi, time for us to go find the gym.”

Soon the pair was making their way around the flood of students and trying to find what could be the entrance to a gym. It didn’t take long for the giant to wander to a set of double doors and push them open without a thought.

“Is the guy with Muro-chin’s phone in here?” He asked as he walked in, leaving Himuro to chase after him, “Come on, tell me.”

“Here,” Himuro said with a nervous laugh when he noticed all the boys simply staring at the giant, “Is there Hanamiya Makoto here? I was told by my brother that that’s who picked my phone up at the Winter Cup?”

“That’s me,” The boy that was definitely the one Murasakibara had been bothering at the stadium said, “Don’t have the phone on me, though, you’ll have to come some other time.”

“You don’t have it?” Himuro asked, “Did you leave it at your house or something?”

“Yeah, why would I drag a strangers phone with me everywhere?” Hanamiya asked, “Now shoo, come back another day.”

“We can’t come back another day, we need the phone today.” Himuro replied, crossing his arms.

“You can’t have it today,” Hanamiya replied, “I don’t have it and I’m not taking a couple of strangers to my house.”

“We’ll just follow you,” Murasakibara replied, “I bet you have the phone right now, too.”

“I don’t have it on me,” The boy replied, “If you really want your phone that badly go sit on the sidelines and I’ll give it to you after practice.”

“Fine,” Himuro mumbled, going to stand to the side, “This is just a waste of time…”

“You can always come back later.” Hanamiya reminded him.

“No, I can’t it was hard enough getting the day off school to get it today,” Himuro replied, leaning against the wall.

“Does Muro-chin wanna go home?” The giant asked, joining him  at the wall.

“Of course I do, but I need my phone more,” Himuro said, “So we’re stuck here until I get it, unless you want to go home alone.”

“No, I wanna stay with Muro-chin.” Murasakibara replied, grabbing the smaller boy’s hand.

“Alright,” Himuro laughed, “You can stay then, hopefully it won’t take too long.”

\--------------------------------------

Himuro followed Hanamiya into his house, the giant still clinging to his hand, “So my phone’s somewhere in here?”

“My room,” Hanamiya replied, “C’mon, follow me.”

“You don’t want us to wait here?” Himuro asked, hesitantly following the boy.

“Nah, the less time I have to move for you, the better.” Hanamiya replied, walking into a room and grabbing a cat off the ground, “Now hold this.”

Himuro held out his hands, letting the other boy drop the cat into his hands only for Murasakibara to make a noise of displeasure, “Muro-chin, you’re allergic to cats.”

“I know I am, but look how cute it is--oh my god!” Himuro began to fall backwards at the cat began scratching up his arms, “Why is it scratching me?”

“My cat only likes me, he’ll scratch pretty much everyone else.” Hanamiya replied.

“Why’d you hand him to me, then?”

“You could’ve said no,” Hanamiya replied, “Now you, giant, come here and help me find your buddy’s phone.”

“He’s not my buddy,” The giant said, walking further into the room, ‘He’s my boyfriend.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever, now start looking,” Hanamiya replied, “How the hell did I lose it…?”

“I will if you lemme put your number in my phone,” The giant replied, making both boys look at him in confusion.

“Atsushi, why--ow!--why do you want his number?” Himuro asked, holding the cat away from him the best he could.

“Cause sometimes I’m bored and I want more people to text, Mido-chin gets angry when I text him.” Murasakibara replied as if it was obvious.

“I’m not going to give you my number.”

“You can have Muro-chin’s too.” Murasakibara replied.

“Why would he want my number Atsushi?” Himuro asked, placing the cat on the ground only for it to start scratching his ankles.

“Cause Muro-chin’s fun to text.” Murasakibara said.

“You know what, fine,” Hanamiya said, “Just find your dumb boyfriends phone, take my number or whatever, and leave.”

“Okay,” The giant said, sounding quite pleased with himself, “I’ll look under the bed.”

“Watch out for the snake,” Hanamiya replied, “He’s like the cat.”

“Atsushi, do not stick you head under there--” Himuro frowned when the giant didn’t heed either warning and did indeed stick his head under the bed.

A few moments later, Murasakibara pulled himself back out, holding Himuro’s phone in one hand and the snake in the other, “I found it.”

“Atsushi, put the snake down,” Himuro turned to look at Hanamiya, “Why do you have a snake, anyway?”

“Why not?”

“Put your number in our phones,” The giant said, suddenly pushing two phones at Hanamiya, “We’ll text you our names later.”

“Fine, whatever.” Hanamiya mumbled, taking the phones and entering his numbers quickly.

“Atsushi, put his snake down.”

“No.”   
“Atsushi--”

“There,” Hanamiya said, cutting Himuro off, “Done, take your phones and get out.”

“Thank god,” Himuro mumbled, taking the phones, “Sorry for the trouble.”

“Yeah, sure.” Hanamiya replied.

Himuro shrugged, “Come on Atsushi, if you want to text him, you can do it on the train back to Akita, okay?”

“It’s too late to go back, though,” The purple haired boy whined, “It’s already dark.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine,” Himuro said, “Now come on, Atsushi--”   
“I’m not leaving it’s too dark.” Murasakibara replied, cutting his boyfriend off.

“You can’t stay at my house just because it’s dark,” Hanamiya said, “I don’t even know you guys.”

“We’re gonna stay here.” Murasakibara said, “I’m not going out there.”

“Atsushi, we need to go.” Himuro sighed, “If you come on now, I’ll buy you a treat tomorrow.”

“No.”

“We can do this all night, Atsushi,” Himuro sighed, “But we’re not going to sleep here or something.”

\--------------------------------------

Himuro awoke the next day with a yawn, the dream about losing his phone had been quite--he paled as he sat up, it hadn’t been a dream. Looking around he couldn’t help but let out a whine of confusion and fear, why were they still at that Hanamiya guy’s house and why were they all sprawled on his bed?

“Looks like you woke up first, huh?” Hanamiya asked with a yawn, “Can’t believe you two argued until you passed out on my bed.”

“And you just laid down next to us?” Himuro asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Couldn’t be bothered to leave the room.” Hanamiya replied, “Now wake up your boyfriend, he rolled halfway onto me last night and I can’t move.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of proud of this actually.


End file.
